In many parts of the world, credit cards, bank accounts, and other payment accounts are not as widely used as in the United States, which may mean that many people are not receiving the convenience and security of using payment devices associated with these accounts. Many consumers in these places may not believe that they need such accounts and/or may have never even utilized a payment device in the past. Other individuals may be weary of having to register for and/or apply for new payment accounts for a variety of reasons including that they may subject themselves to background and/or credit checks. There is therefore a need for a device, and systems and methods for utilizing such a device, that may expose these individuals to the benefits of these payment devices as well as promote the use of payment accounts by establishing familiarity through use of such a device, without requiring an initial commitment from a consumer.
Merchants are also constantly trying to find new ways to develop and grow consumer loyalty. However, this may come at an increasing cost, as the merchant may be required to give large benefits to attract business. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that may promote and develop consumer loyalty for a merchant, but may reduce the costs to the merchant.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.